Little Hetalia
by Yellowluigi
Summary: America gives all the countries one or more children to take care of! But there are problems. *old*
1. Chapter 1

**Little Hetalia**

**Prologe**

It was august 5th of 2002 and the countries were having another world meeting. It was quiet until a man started shouting with his megaphone.

"Okay now dudes, I have a new and important mission for you all, I even have to do it too. And I'm the HERO!"

America shouted with the megaphone.

"America we can hear you just fine Without the megaphone, you know"

England said after taking a sip from his tea. "Anyway, what's _so_ important."

During this conversation Italy was drawing a picture of pasta to keep him busy. Anything to stop him from waving a white flag around. Spain had

Brought a basket of tomatoes but he didn't do a very good job protecting them from Romano. They started fighting over who should get them. Greece was asleep while Turkey was hitting him on the head, since they were enemies of course. Russia was scaring Lithuania but Poland was in front of him with his pony Ben. Austria was freaking out because he couldn't find a Beethoven Song anywhere. England and France were fighting with burnt scones and baguettes.

Prussia was annoying Germany (his brother) by poking him.

The Room went crazy, China and Japan

Were talking and Canada was being notice for once.

America had to tell them somehow,

He grabbed the megaphone shouted few words everyone would remember for a long time."WHO'S READY TO RAISE KIDS!" The room went silent for a few moments. It was as if time had frozen and everyone was statues.

Then the rest of the countries except America and Italy all shouted one thing in unison "WHAT!"

**Chapter 1 The new life**

It was a few hours before the Allies meeting, of course kids weren't aloud to go so they went to the Spain's day care. The first child to be dropped was a young boy named Leon, he had shiny blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. He wore a green shirt and deep blue trousers with a belt. If you couldn't guess he was the son of England.

Next, was a girl named Akia, she had light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore red. She was the child of China.

Then, a child who looked like he was stuck in the snow came in. His name? Ivo. He had silver hair and violet eyes. He wore a pure white scarf and he wore the same clothes as his father, who was Russia.

After that, a boy with a polar bear came. He wore a green jumper and blue trousers. His name was Justin. His hair was brownish/blonde(like his brother)and his eyes were silver and was the child of Canada.

Soon after, a child wearing a bright cyan cloak and bright red trousers joined the group. His hair and eyes were the same as Leon's, they were brothers after all. His name was Marcus. This child was the son of France.

The last child to come had brownish/blonde hair and grass green eyes. His name was Alex. He wore glasses (but it's not like he used them.) His shirt was green with a yellow star but it was covered in mud. His shorts were blue but were also covered in mud. He was the son of America.

They were all there in the end. America was the last to go. Alex played with the lego they had and Justin played with his polar bear, Kumojiri. Leon drew a picture while Akia watched him. Marcus was running around the place doing nothing.

They thought it was going to be a normal day when they heard a voice.

"Ve~ Uncle Spain I'm here with brother and my best friend ." Mario shouted at the top of his voice."...best friend?"Leon asked. As long as it wasn't Victor(Germany's son), he was okay. However, it was Victor with his little sister Neko. Leon slid over to the bookshelf and tried to hide behind it. He didn't really like Victor and Victor didn't like him. Whenever they were around each other it would turn to war.

"Okay, now the Awesome person is here, losers!"Timmy declared as he walked into the room.

"You've got to be kidding me."Victor muttered as he trying to ignore his brother. Marcus was apparently the only one to question why children of the axis powers were at Spain's daycare. Were they at a meeting? Were they doing secret training? He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Timmy went over to Alex (who had just finish making a Lego burger) and requested for him to make something.

"You, make me a Lego throne!"

"Why?"Alex asked."Because I'm the leader of you!" " No, Spain's the leader of us, it is his house." "Well, he's not in the house. I locked him out."

Timmy looked as if he had just saved the president with his smile. Alex looked around for someone to him when he saw his big brother behind the bookshelf and went to get him.

"Come on big brother, he's trying to make me do something that I don't want to do! Come on, Leon!" Alex shouted at his brother behind the bookshelf. "No! Shhhh! Victor or Neko could hear you and a giant battle could start, you idiot!"Leon screamed at him, attracting more attention then he wanted. "Ahhh! Victor help! It's Leon! He really is here!"Neko screamed getting her brother's attention.

Leon wondered how she saw him but when he looked at himself he was no longer behind the bookshelf. He was shocked at his stupid move and quickly thought where to hide but the closet was the first thing he saw so he went for it. It was small but it was big enough to keep him hidden.

Marcus was not on the idea of keeping his brother safe and no action. So he grabbed Leon by the shirt neck and brought him to middle of the room. As soon as he did this Victor came into the room and saw Leon.

"So, I see you were near my sister again, Leon." Victor warned him, getting ready to fight. "Ho, crap." And with that the battle begun.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The trouble**

The battle had just started in the house and already you could hear shouts and screams. There was a lot more for Victor than for Leon. Even Kumojiri was shouting for Victor. Spain looked through the window and saw everything that was happening. Luckily, he had brought his phone with him and called everyone starting with America, for some reason.

"Okay dudes, It's time to put a fork in this meeting because its over!"America shouted across the small table. All the Allies were there. "Okay, now we all have to Burger King to get some more bur..." but he was interrupted by the ring tone of his phone. So he picked it up. "Hello, the Hero is speaking?" It was Spain.

They were speaking for about 5 minutes and 21 seconds, since China had his stopwatch. Then once he hung up he shouted something else.

"Whoa dudes, our kids are fighting and I want to see it so badly, so see you guys later!"and he ran over to Spain's house. "Did he just say what I think he just said." England muttered. "Yup." Kumoyiro(Canada's polar bear)replied and they all ran after America.

Back at Spain's day care, the fight was still going on. Leon had just got up from being pinned to the ground.

"You know, you can stop it now if you give up." Victor offered Leon. "Never...I won't...give up..." Leon shakily got up and wiped the blood coming from his nose with his hand. "Whoa!This fight is awesome!"

America shouted, looking through the window. "America! Why aren't you doing anything!" England shouted at him. "Because this fight is AWESOME!" "For once I agree with Britain." France agreed.

Suddenly, Italy and Romano came to pick up some of the kids when they saw the others. "Big brother France,

What are doing at big brother Spain's house?" Italy shouted. "AHHH it's France!" Romano screamed. "Hmm..." America was thinking of a way to get in. "I've got it!"

They got Italy and they started to use him as a battering ram. Nearly all the children heard the banging and went to hide, except for Leon, Victor and Neko. They continued to fight until Leon could no longer get up.

"Give up?" Victor asked. He never got to answer because right after he said that the door broke down. They broke up the fight and found the kids who were hiding. Everyone went home. Leon decided to ask a question. "Am I in trouble?" And England answered the obvious answer. "You bet you are."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n

Me: this is coming out a little early because I have a break for two weeks so two chapters this week! I hope you enjoy!

Nick: You know they won't.

Me: shut up!

**Chapter 3 The Balloon Monster**

It was 2005. It was a clear night and Mario and Little Romano were about to go sleep. "Good night bambinos. Remember don't stay up past midnight!"Italy whispered to the little children. "Okay, Papa!"Mario replied.

The two children(who were on a bunk bed)went under their covers as Italy closed the door. When Mario heard no more footsteps, he threw off the blankets and started to look out the window.

"Why are looking out the window, Mario?" Little Romano asked. "It's nearly 11 o'clock." "Don't worry big brother! I'll be asleep by 12." Little Romano sighed and fell asleep under the covers.

Soon, Mario couldn't go asleep and decided to get some milk to fall asleep. He tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he saw a bright red balloon on the table. "A balloon! Is it there for me?" He asked himself.

Little Romano woke up and went to see his brother on top bunk but he wasn't there. He was confused. He went down stairs to see his brother reaching for the bright red balloon. "Mario! Get away from the balloon!" Little Romano screamed but his brother ignored him.

Mario was a centimetre away from the balloon string when disappeared. The two of them went into shock before a monster appeared in it's place.

"...Kill..."The monster grumbled as Mario listened. "..Kill? DON'T KILL ME, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!"He screamed as he fell off the table and became paralysed in fear.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Great Escape**

Mario, was paralysed on the ground as the monster watched over him. He was crying since he couldn't move. Little Romano had to think of something to save his brother from death.

He saw a plant in a pot. Thinking quickly he ran over, picked it up and threw it at the monster. It was his only idea.

The monster saw the tree in it and began to make it into it's own weapon. During this, Little Romano grabbed his brother's arm and ran to the stairs. The monster saw the two at the stairs and went after them. They ran upstairs, ran to their room and blocked the door.

They were crying loudly but got never the attention of Italy.

They instead got the attention of two older children, Victor and Timmy. There screams were ear-wrenching. Victor dragged his brother with him to their door. He then proceeded to break down the door.

Mario hid under his covers, still crying his eyes out. As the door flew open, Little Romano flew to the other side of the room.

"Vat the hell are you doing!" Victor whisper-shouted at them. "What are you doing the monster will get in!"The smaller children cried.

"**MONSTER! Are you** _fire trucking _**kidding me!" **Timmy shouted at them. He turned around with his brother to go back to bed. The all went to bed after that but now Mario is afraid of balloons.

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N**

Me: Okay now that this two part chapter thingy is done it's time for the next one. Here's the name for the next chapter "The imaginary friend problem" Guess who it's about!

Nick: The child's name starts with a L...

Me: That's way to big of a hint!

Nick: My work here is done!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Me: Warning this chapter does include a**KNIFE! **So, Reader Discretion Advised!

Nick: This time I'm agreeing with her, now it's serious.

**Chapter 5 The Imaginary Friend Problem**

2004

It was around three am in the morning. It was still pretty dark outside and England was doing magic in his basement. Little did he know he was being watched by a little opening in the basement door. It was only five year old Leon, he did it every night when his father thought he was asleep. While he watched he imagined about all the weird shapes he made appear. He did nothing but try to teach himself what England was doing.

But this time it was different. "Wanna play with me?"A very calm child's voice whispered over Leon's shoulder. He turned to see who it was, thinking it was one of the countries. Instead, it was a little girl with pale blue hair. He was so scared he nearly slammed the door right then and there. "Did you b..b..break in?" He asked the child shakily. "No. I've always been here." She replied calmly. They slowly creped up stairs as he made up a little bed for her in his room.

The next morning was slightly different. Usually, after breakfast Leon would sit down and read a book but this time he went outside witch he never did. It looked like he was playing tag with someone but England couldn't seem to see who Leon was playing with.

"I wonder...? What is he doing?" England thought out loud. "Maybe he's playing tag with an imaginary friend!" Flying mint bunny suggested. "Since he doesn't have any real friends." England thought for a minute before saying something else. "What about America's son? Austria's son? Dare I say it, maybe France's son?" "Nope." The Flying mint bunny quickly said.

England didn't really mind it at first. He did speak to a flying mint bunny after all. Leon started by playing outside once every week, then twice a week, then three times a week, and so on until it was everyday. Soon, the books he had weren't even being touched. However, he didn't talk to anyone not even his own father. Only to his imaginary friend.

Then, the bad stuff started to happen. At breakfast, Leon wouldn't eat but would instead just grin and would looked to the right from time to time before going outside. He would deny any food anyone gave him (even food that wasn't from England). He said that his friend told him not to and to listen to her, which he did too well. His friend was almost like a demon, she was evil. She would tell Leon to hurt himself with a knife at night, so they didn't get caught.

Soon, England figured out what was happening with a missing knife every morning. He decided to try to get him a friend before he was one knife too late. In the morning after about a month of leaving the house everyday, his son was not inside or in the garden, not in the attic, not in the house, not anywhere from his knowledge anyway. He checked everywhere again and again until came his final place to check, the basement. He checked the room where he did magic and hallway leading towards the room. He was about to give up when he knocking coming from the wall. He followed the sound of the knocking from the wall to find out which wall it was. Eventually, he found the right wall and took away some of the bricks to find the child crying with one hand on the hand he was knocking with.

They went upstairs with the child still crying. "The person! The person!

The person! " He put Leon on a wooden chair and gave him a book to read, it was a long and happy one. This would hopefully make him happier than he was right then.

After that, Leon still continued to watch England do magic but for only half the time. Any voices he heard, he ignored. He never actually had a friend after that, he was a loner and the thing he even considered as a friend was a different flying mint bunny and he own other half. His secret, evil other half.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Small Hero Goes Missing!**

**2006**

It was a sunny day and America and Alex (who was only six) were playing outside in a field. America was holding him up in the air like an aeroplane as Alex was wearing his little cape. They were laughing because it wasn't hard to make either of them happy. They did this for hours before they got hungry and ate some burgers.

Usually, America would bring Alex with him but this time, America put down his son and went over to the basket to get the burgers however Adam started to explore the field what was right next to a forest.

"Okay little dude, I have the burgers so this day just got ten tim..." America's jaw dropped when he saw no one there. "DUDE! WHERE THE CRAP DID YOU GO!" And so he assembled a team of only the best people!

"America, why did you call us down here. You never told us on the phone. Not me anyway." Canada quietly asked his brother. "Well, at least you didn't take ten hours to get here!"America shouted at, guess who, England. "Are you insulting my planes or something!?" England snapped. "It's night, now Slender man can take him and he'll be dead!" "I've got problems of my own with my child!" "Just help me for this once!" "I always help you!"

The shouting went on and on in the now cold and dark field. Canada tried to ignore the two of them when he thought of an idea. And they heard him! "What about looking in the woods?" They stared at him. "Actually, that's a good idea!" England replied. "What about the Slenderman! He could take any of us!" America shouted. "Come on, we all that legend isn't real." England told them. Then, they all started to search the forest.

They searched all night they found squirrels, scratched trees, dead deer, a creepy cabin (which they didn't go in) and remains of a human body but not a child's body. America was sad, since he couldn't find his little buddy. He still looked on and on, even when the sun came up. He was desperate to find him.

He ended up going back to the basket from the other day to see the burgers he had left in them had gone missing and that England and Canada went home. "Hey who stole my burgers! Today's bad enough!" He shouted with no reply so he went home and up to bed to see a very familiar face with a letter saying "Found him sleeping near a lake for some reason. Couldn't find you so I left him here. –Arthur"

America was filled with joy and nearly screamed "AWESOME!" But instead stayed quiet and got in bed and went to sleep at 3:34pm.

**End of Chapter 6**

**A/N**

Me: Well, now that the break I had is now over I'll have to post the next chapters every week...

Nick: Wait, Why?! That make no sense to me whatsoever!

Me: I can't write and work/study at the same time you know!

Nick: Whatever...


	7. final chapter

**final chapter**

**A/N**

**Me: I'm sorry to tell you guys but... I will not be able finish the story.**

**Nick: *pulls out gun* why the f*** not!**

**Me: Woah, don't say that language on my final chapter of this old version.**

**Nick:I have the right to... wait what do you mean by "old version"?**

**Me: Did you not know I'm remaking this a lot better and with more sense?!**

**Nick: No!**

**Me: Well, I am. And it's not going all over the place in time. So look foward for that!**

**Nick: it better be awesome...**

**Me: it will be. But I have a new computer so I'm still getting used to it. So see you guys in the way better version of this. See you then!**


End file.
